My Guardian Angel
by Roanna95
Summary: Bella and younger brother are adopted by cullens after tradgedy, after a few happy years disaster strikes more than once, leaving the cullens with some dreadfull decisions to make! PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- "WERE GOING DOWN!"**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't wait to spend Summer away from all the drama's of a teenage world, I was only fourteen and already I had suffered enough over-exaggerated fights, break-ups and soul mates to last me a lifetime!

We were heading to London, a country almost as rainy and bleak as Forks, but with the added mystery and culture, and who knows if I was lucky I may even meet the Queen.

Charlii- I mean my dad, I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face was singing aloud to the song "_RULE BRITTANIA, BRITTANIA RULES THE WAVES!" _I could already tell this was going to be a LONG journey.

My gut clenched as the airhostess began the introduction "In case of emergency the exits are here, here, here and here" Oh God! Why was she mentioning emergencies, I was already feeling nervous about the flight, let's just stay I sometimes get travel sick, and we weren't even off the ground yet!

To make matters worse, my so called parents were leaving me sat next to my irritating and always hyperactive little brother, Thomas. I had to give it to him, he was the most charming and adorable little boy I had ever laid eyes on; he could get anybody to do whatever he wanted. All he did was flutter his long black eyelashes, and give them a cheeky grin and they were putty in his hands.

He was the perfect child appearance wise, black curly hair, deep brown eyes, and dimples framing each side of his rosebud mouth. But that was the problem, he was **so** adorable you would do anything for him, and if he didn't get what he wanted…he throws tantrums that I swear sometimes shake the house.

My mom is similar to me, except prettier and with loads more charisma. Sometimes, I like to pretend she is my child. Ah, my scatter brained mother so silly and playful; I'm left bringing up Thomas most of the time, I'm the one who punishes him and brushes his teeth at night. Mom prefers to be our friends, and that's fine she is my best friend, but sometimes I wish she would take more control.

Charlie is usually away, working hard as he is "Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks". His job is his wife and family. But on these irregular holidays, I can see the charming man my mom fell in love with a long time ago.

Just as I was about to completely surrender to my imagination, the seven most outstandingly beautiful creatures ever in existence, danced past our seats.

There presence was so breathtaking, I instinctively searched for wings which would categorise them as the angels I knew they must be. Wings or not, I couldn't possibly believe that these creatures were human and lived in the same world as me, plain old Bella.

Maybe I was dreaming? But certainly my bland imagination wouldn't be able to create such magnificent beings.

They were absolutely perfect, clearly not related by blood but they shared similar features.

Number one, all of there facial features were angular and perfect

Number two, they shared the same white glowing skin tone

Number three, they all had the same liquid topaz eye colour that sent my heart into a fluttering rage.

And finally, they were all the most beautiful people I had seen in my entire life!

I gazed at them as they gracefully took seat in the rows in front; a slender blonde male seemed to lead the way and clearly showed higher authority. His hair was gelled back into careful blonde shell that benefited his oval face; he had smouldering gold eyes etched perfectly to coincide with his sharp nose and strawberry lips.

Behind him stood a bonny woman, young enough to carry of her glamorous figure, but old enough to see she had a maternal edge. By looks of it the two of them were an item, which seemed acceptable as they were each as glorious as the other.

Next a massive boy with brown curly hair bounced along the aisle, he slightly resembled my brother, but with less of the cute and more of the fear. Once again he was perfect, his brawny muscles evident under his thin shirt.

Clutched in his an arm was the single most beautiful woman in existence, she had the body of a goddess, waist long blonde hair and a dazzling smile. It was hard to believe, she hadn't just climbed out of picture drawn by the great Picasso himself. I was stunned and found it difficult not to stare.

As I gained control of myself, the smallest one of them all pirouetted past me. She was absolutely tiny, a pixie, she was so graceful it would bring a tear to any prima ballerina's eye.

Following her was a hunky blonde; who I assumed was a movie star. I instantly presumed he must be one of those ignorant people who care less about others than they do trash, but my judgement was wrong again, it was getting strange. He was clearly infatuated with the little bundle of excitement bouncing around in-front of him, she was his.

Then I saw him, my heart gave out a large sigh as his scent billowed at me. His bronze hair was tousled into a casual array, which appeared to be done with little effort but clearly was significant to the whole appearance of him. I couldn't look away, my heart felt like a lion clawing away at my chest trying desperately to escape and pounce on this magnificent catch.

I was dreaming, definitely dreaming!

His ochre eyes melted into my soul, and complimented each part of his defined facial features. Although he was incredibly good looking, I felt there was something more to him, like his personality matched this indescribable appearance.

He noticed me staring and instantly flashed me a crooked smile, it touched his eyes and made them sparkle, sending my heartbeat into another round of applause.

**Edward POV**

Urgh, why did these incoherent people have to have such disturbing and graphic minds! I hated being stuck on flights, the endless babble echoing in my head; it's these occasions when I wish I couldn't read every mind.

_Mmm, he is so lush, I wonder…_

_Whoa, did you see the rack on that chick? Awesome!_

But of course they would be ogling at my family, how couldn't they? That was to the whole purpose in which we are designed.

Every part of us is carefully selected in order to draw in our ideal prey, for we were vampires. Not your stereotypical, night-flyers, dungeon keeping, coffin sleeping kind; in fact we were anything but.

Our family is what we liked to call vegetarians

.

You see, our diet consists mainly of animal blood; it keeps you strong but never really satisfies the burning thirst. Much like a human surviving on tofu, I guess.

Eight short hours and we would be arriving at our newly renovated house in London, we moved around a lot in order to prevent suspicions arising, due to the never aging part of this whole shebang.

Wandering to our seats, I caught the eye of a young girl; she looked around the age of fourteen. Her presence startled me, she had the most intriguing eyes, dark chocolate, layered with wisdom and beauty- the windows to the soul.

She noticed me staring and a gentle blush graced her cheekbones, this girl was anything but ordinary.

I threw her a little smile, reassuring her I wasn't bothered about her looking. Which was kind of odd, seeing as I usually did mind people lusting over me.

But she seemed different; her heart was thudding so hard, I thought it was going to explode right out of her chest, that was a normal response. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that she was seeing straight through me, past my beauty and just staring blankly right at me.

An exhilarating feeling washed over me; I didn't understand it, I had never felt this way before, what could it be? Maybe Jasper could tell me?

_Edward darling, you need to take your seat were just about to take off. _Ah Esme, my sweet mother for all intense and purposes, always caring.

I sighed and walked over to take my place next to her and Carlisle, they had noticed my subtle change in mood. I just shrugged it off, and set it down to my excitement at exploring a new country.

However, the image of the blushing girl lingered on my mind.

* * *

One hour, forty-three minutes and twelve seconds into the flight; the seatbelt sign was off and the usual bustle of a journey had begun.

My mind ached, at the overload in thoughts; I was having a vampire migraine. I clenched my eyes tightly together, begging for time to pass in order for my mind to be relinquished once again.

A sudden shriek interrupted my private state of mind; I whipped my eyelids open to find Rosalie-my sister, knelt on the ground ecstatic at the sight of a young child.

I loved children, much like the rest of my family; the inner-workings of their minds were so innocent and pure. There minds like a giant sponge, always waiting to soak up knowledge that swam on by.

This little boy was even more irresistible than usual; he had a certain alluring charm. I could see why Rose had reacted in such and excitable manner, he was adorable.

He flashed her a quick grin, and hid behind a pair of slim legs.

"Now, now Tommie stop being shy and say hello" whispered a self-conscious girl.

I looked up to find, the beautiful teen that had previously resigned in my conscious mind. She was more beautiful than I remembered; a bright crimson blush stained her cheeks, clearly showing her embarrassment in the situation.

I stole quick glances at her whilst playing with Thomas, by now my whole family were circling him, amazed at his maturity and literate capability.

The first thing he had said was, "Hello I'm Thomas, like the tank engine, nice to meet your ackatence" He had meant to say acquaintance, but it was still as equally enduring.

We had instantly fallen for his angelic charm, his beautiful features lighting up as time progressed and he became more comfortable.

Esme and Emmet had swapped seats so that her and Rose could take turns bouncing him on their laps. He wriggled and giggled and flashed his pearly white teeth at them, I could see their maternal feelings expanding with each second.

None of them had ever had the chance to bring up a child of their own, and in some way's it had affected there transformation enormously.

Every time a child ran past, I saw Rosalie's dead heart skip a beat. She had wanted nothing more in her human life than to have gorgeous children, and raise them in a beautiful home.

However, this was something that could never happen, and had become a painful curse hanging over her immortal existence.

In some ways the pain was more excruciating for Esme, a long time ago she had lost a baby boy of her own. Although we assumed the roles of her children, she never really got over the urge of having a young child and giving herself completely too said child.

In this moment, their love and excitement radiated out of them so strongly I was slightly taken aback. And although I knew they deserved every happiness of playing with him, I would feel their torture when they had to give him back at the end of the flight.

I looked up to pry on the beautiful girl's face, meeting her gaze; a sudden truth dawned on me.

I COULDN'T READ HER MIND!

_Whoa, Edward calm down I've just been hit with overwhelming feelings of anxiety, confusion and desperation. What on hell is the matter?! _Queried Jasper silently.

I couldn't calm down, this had never happened before. I knew there had been something wrong with her; right from the start I knew she was different. How come I hadn't picked up on it earlier?

Maybe it was because you were concentrated on her irresistible eyes, so deep, so beautiful…

Stop right there, keep on track you must figure out what is happening!

Calm down, calm down, and calm down that's right Edward. A rush of relaxing waves hit me, I had never been more grateful for Jaspers ability to feel and manipulate other's emotions than I was now!

I was calming down, eyes closed, in my happy place. I would ask Carlisle as soon as we were off the flight what were causing my mind block, and why I couldn't grasp at any thought in her tiny mind.

Anyway what would it matter, I was never going to see this insignificant girl ever again, the girl who had caused a minute glitch in my perfect gift. For some reason as I thought this a bolt of pain jolted through my system, causing un-necessary sorrow.

A sudden jerk tilted the plane, and swung us side to side, shaking us around absurdly. Panic stricken faces, grasped out to family members and the screeching began.

The seatbelt sign illuminated high above the heads of each passenger and the Captains voice bellowed loudly over each inch of the plane.

It came out in a rushed blur, "This is you Captain speaking, we have lost an engine, there is nothing we can do, were going down!"

* * *

**Here is the first chapter please review and tell me if you want me to carry on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Out of Focus**

**Bella POV**

Thomas was begging me to take him to the toilet, I knew he didn't really need it, he was just craving for some long over due attention.

I gave in after the third "pweety please!"

He was ecstatic, bouncing up the aisle dragging me behind him. He searched every row, desperately trying to catch the eye of someone who would respond to him.

He finally achieved his goal, when the blonde goddess shrieked in excitement at the sight of him. She moved to his side, faster than I thought humanely possible and was pulling at his 'little chubby cheeks' in an instant.

He hid behind my legs, feigning shyness only I knew his cunning plan to act all sweet and innocent; making them fall in love instantly.

It worked.

No sooner had he spoken, than a circle of people appeared around him, squealing and giggling with love for this mischievous little boy.

He'd done it again, my little brother ladies and gentleman.

So cute, nobody could escape his allure.

He silently pointed at me and shot me a devilish grin; I quickly looked down to hide the blood rushing to my face. I hated being centre of attention; luckily Tommie didn't like it either and was quick to reclaim it.

Once I was sure that my blush had diminished, I finally looked up to catch the bronze haired angel glaring at me. The burning in my cheeks was back, why did he of all people have to see me like this?

I was left standing awkwardly next to the row in which my brother played happily and recited the song "barney is a dinosaur from my imagination" They were hooked, big mistake.

Every now and again I would see my angel looking at me, and every time my heartbeat would go into a fluttering rage. He was too perfect, if that were even possible!

After I while I was becoming more comfortable here, I don't know how but somewhere between the first half an hour a gust of confidence and calming notions came over me.

I peered up to look at him unable to help myself, and noticed he was sat rigid in his chair.

Head pressed against the back of the seat, eyelids welded tightly shut, and a frown line cutting deep into his forehead. Something was evidently bothering him.

Just as I was about to voice my question, a jolt in the plane movement caused me to lose my train of thought.

The plane was rattling and throwing us about surely this couldn't be turbulence, it was too violent!

I grabbed Thomas' arm, gripping him into a tight embrace. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I wasn't abandoning my baby brother any day.

I heard my mom and dad calling; I desperately tried to reach them but was delayed by frantic bodies barging past.

"Bella, Tommie! Where are you?"

"Kids get back here this instance!" bellowed Charlie every syllable dripped with authority.

They were frantic, I needed to reassure them we we're fine, we we're both here and both fine!

My pleas for help were interrupted by the rumbling voice of the Captain, I knew what he was saying was important but I couldn't concentrate long enough to hear much of it.

The only words that registered were those that determined our downfall, "we're going down"

The plane became a raging flight of hysterics; I looked down into the eyes of my six year old brother.

His nose dripped with snot, and salty tears stained every corner of his face, "We will survive this, I promise you, I will not let you die, not today not ever."

My heart clenched, as I knew that the reality of this promise would be broken. My baby brother was going to die, and however hard I tried I would not be able to save him.

The plane rocketed down to the ferocious seas below; whilst the ocean opened its jaws preparing to swallow hundreds of souls whole.

With all hope lost, I clutched Tommie close to me, burying my face is his coconut scented hair.

I closed my eyes, impatient for death; waiting for the last blow that would secure the end of our lives.

I was hit with a sudden force, but not the one I had expected.

I was trapped in a steel-cage.

* * *

Water…

Cold…

Angel…

PAIN!

My eyelids whipped open in an instant causing sharp pain due to my reaction to the bright light. Closing them was my instinctive reaction.

After a moment, I decided to fight against my lids in order to discover the cause of my continuous aching.

Still drowsy, and out of focus I searched for my parents.

"Mom?" I croaked out.

"Shush now baby, rest you've had a terrible accident" Soothed an unfamiliar voice.

"Mom" I whined.

"Your parents aren't here, we will discuss that later, you need to rest now Bella. Tell her Carlisle!" Whispered the desperate voice.

Her words were meant to calm me, but my whole body shook with a feeling of alarm. _Where were my parents?_

The last thing I remembered was desperation, and holding on to Thomas for dear life.

"THOMAS!" I screeched.

"Thomas is fine, this little man couldn't be harmed by anything" bellowed a deep voice.

A familiar giggle reassured me, he was here my Tommie was alive. Thank God.

"Now listen here Bella, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. You were in a plane crash and have suffered multiple injuries…"

I looked around; the dizzy haze was beginning to lift, and I was remembering snippets from the accident. I recognized these people; they were the angels that were on my flight! My heart raced as I swallowed the information.

"…And finally you have a slight concussion, nothing to worry about. I will give you some painkillers to reduce the pain, other than that it is all about the healing process."

I felt guilty for blanking out after him being so kind, I would have to ask the nurse later for more details about my injuries.

"Bella" a velvet voice interrupted my string of thoughts.

"Yes?" I murmured his presence was startling; he was the bronze haired boy from the plane.

"My name is Edward Cullen"

So that was my Angels name, a smile graced my lips.

"I have something unfortunate news to tell you regarding your parents."

My heart began race, my breathing was rapid and I could feel my eyes welling up. It was bad news I could tell.

"The plane lost an engine and we were plummeting down to Earth, there was nothing anybody could do"

I knew that, I remembered the frantic frenzy as families desperately clutched to each other. Tommie and I couldn't reach our mom and dad; so I was comforting him on my own.

"When we hit the water it was ice cold, many people had jumped before the impact. You were one of them people."

Wait! That didn't happen, someone grabbed me. Someone hard and cold had held on to us; I hadn't jumped anywhere.

I was cowardly and afraid, and had just accepted death. I hadn't jumped anywhere!

"You fought the ice cold water, you swam to the surface with Thomas clutched at your waist"

NO! This didn't happen, I was drowning!

I remember staring through the murky depths of the ocean knowing my legs couldn't carry us anywhere; my leg was bleeding and it was hurting!

"Rescue boats and helicopters arrived shortly after."

No, no, no, no, "NO!"

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry. When they arrived on scene, they only found nine survivors"

I shook my head in disbelief; glancing round the room I saw those nine survivors, his perfect family and my Thomas.

"I'm so sorry; your parents didn't make it." My beautiful Angel whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Zombie**

**Rosalie POV**

"Rosie, pweez could I have a drink, I need to refill my engines"

My dead heart lurched when this adorable angel called my name; he was everything I desired and everything I would never have.

Oh, what I'd give for this tiny person to call me 'momma'!

It was hard to believe that Tommie has been through such a traumatic experience, only fourteen hours ago.

He appeared to be fully recovered externally, but only time would tell the internal damage that would scar him for life.

He was barely six years old, and already he was an orphan.

I found it difficult to believe that one small boy, could affect me so much. I had risked the exposure of my entire immortal race to save him.

Glancing at his round face and plump rosy cheeks; I knew in an instant why I had saved him.

Everything about him resembled a child I had once known, in a life I had once lived.

I saved him for the same reason I had rescued Emmet, out of my own selfish needs.

I was desperately trying to latch on to my former life, when I was human and could have had a beautiful family of my own.

When I was with them I felt alive again.

"Rosie? Drink?" enquired Thomas

"Sure baby, I'll be just a minute. You better get ready; your sister will be waking soon"

Bella had been stirring for the last couple of minutes; her memory of the accident would be hazy.

Edward had insisted on saving her specifically, she held a certain allure for him.

He couldn't read her mind, and this intrigued him.

When she woke, Edward calmly relived the accident and how she had survived (missing out some minor details).

I could feel her panic as he progressed on, she didn't believe his claims and with good reason.

She knew she hadn't jumped and swam to safety; despite Edward's best efforts she could remember snippets from the accident and wasn't taking aboard anything he was saying.

The truth was, Edward and I had jumped out of the plane before impact and swam away from the wreckage so we weren't dragged down with the plane.

Bella had broken her leg and fractured several ribs in the process; however there was no permanent damage.

We safely returned in time for the rescue team to spot us, and be taken to hospital to be known as the nine luckiest survivors in the history of the World.

We had to act quickly in order to save them; unfortunately we weren't also able to save there parents.

They had died along with the other 279 passengers and crew members.

The accident left them staring down the rest of their lives, alone and parentless.

Bella's reaction was more devastating than if she'd have flown into a savage rage; she simply shook her head and with broken eyes accepted the truth.

And with that she was no longer the bubbly young lady I had met on the plane; she was a hollow shell, completely empty – a zombie.

**Edward POV**

My family and I visited the hospital everyday; Carlisle's working there gave them private rooms and us 24/7 visiting hours.

Bella's previously enchanting eyes had become nothing more than a dull exterior to the pain she was feeling inside; she had confided in me once that she felt guilty about having survived and blamed herself for her parents death.

This was to be expected.

However, as time passed Bella dug deeper and deeper into her internal world; and whilst in her waking hours her eyes seemed to be glazed over disconnecting her from any external influences.

She didn't speak unless spoken to, and very rarely ate anything.

It was exactly one week since Bella and Thomas had become orphans, I took my usual route going through the children's ward to pick Tommie up before we go to visit Bella.

When I got there Rosalie, Alice and Esme were already crowded around him.

"Hey little man!" I shouted. As soon as he heard me his little face picked up, leaping out of Rosalie's arms to be at my side.

I flashed her a smug smile.

_Cocky son of a …_

I gave her a comprehensive glance, Esme certainly would not be happy if she had heard her daughter's filthy thoughts.

_Edward you're here early, I thought you were going hunting?_

Alice and I had long since perfected our silent conversations; it wound the others up to know that we were conversing privately.

I had shown her how I wanted to talk to Bella, and try to pull her out of her morbid state.

_I don't know if she's up to it yet Edward, she has been through an extremely traumatic experience recently._

As if I didn't know, I was the one who had insisted on saving her! Without me she would be six feet under rotting in a graveyard somewhere, I shuddered at the thought.

_We better get going, the nurse will be coming soon and if I'm right she's ready to be discharged._

I chuckled at the thought of Alice ever being wrong.

Being a psychic generally doubted the idea of that ever happening.

* * *

"Doctor Cullen will be in to see you in minute."

"Thanks" mumbled Bella "Maybe I'm finally gonna get out of this hell joint."

"I'm sure you will" winked the nurse as she bounced out of the room.

Bella closed her eyes and sunk back into bed, she was often tired due to her lack of nourishment.

"Bella sweetie, Carlisle will be here in a minute maybe you should try and stay awake for a while." Suggested Esme

"Sure, sure I'm just so tired Esme."

"I know Bells, maybe you should try and eat something it should make you feel better"

"No, I'm not hungry." Bella dwelled back into her thoughts.

I could tell by reading Jasper's mind that she was nervous, she desperately wanted to leave hospital as she hated being looked after, it made her feel vulnerable.

However, she was terrified of leaving all the same.

She and Thomas had no other living relatives, which meant they would be going into the care system.

This idea was what scared her most of all.

Thomas was an incredibly charming six year old boy; he was the ideal candidate for an adoption.

This meant she would lose her only remaining family and be thrown from household to household for the rest of her adolescent life.

Bella needed a supportive, loving and stable family to take care of her.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" questioned Carlisle.

Bella liked Carlisle, his gentle and giving nature touched her deeply and she was surprised at his utter concern for her welfare.

"Hi Carlisle, I was just saying to the guys I'm still feeling kind of tired, but other than that I feel right as rain. Nothing bothering me what so ever!" She smirked at her own joke; Bella was a fan of sarcasm.

"That's great, I'm glad. I'm still gonna prescribe you some vitamins and pills to give you extra

Immunity. But I'm sure you'll be happy to hear you're officially discharged; and don't worry I've completely taken care of your payment."

"That's um, nice Carlisle, um thanks".

"Its fine, anything for you."

Bella blushed hard and gave him a grateful smile.

Taking Esme's arm he led her outside, beckoning Alice and Rose.

_Leave Bella and Thomas together for a moment, they need to be alone for a while son. We will wait outside; the foster company will be here in a few minutes._

"I'll just leave you two together for a minute"

"Thanks Edward" she smiled back at me, an odd feeling surged through my veins.

Floating out the room, I heard the bases of the conversation, "Bella, look I can fit my fist in my mouth"…"Wow, that's um great Tommie"

I found it difficult to contain my laughter.

As soon as I shut the door, locking myself away from the two most pure and innocent souls I had ever met, a surging rage boiled to my surface.

"Carlisle, how can we possibly put them into care? You know they will be separated! How can you even think about doing that to Bella? She will fall apart completely!"

"Calm down my son, there is nothing I can do"

"That's not entirely true Carlisle…" whispered Esme

"That's absolutely perfect Esme, thank you so much!" Sung Alice.

"What?!" I growled.

But of course she would have seen the outcome at the exact moment Esme had decided it, as did I.

Alice had seen a vision,_ A beautiful brunette blushing under the Christmas tree hugging her younger brother and thanking her family for her Christmas presents. But of course we were that family, we had each embraced her as she thanked us for our gifts._

The vision changed, _It was Bella again this time there were subtle differences, she was still young however taller and with more defined facial features. Esme entered the room which myself Emmet, Rose, Thomas and Bella hung around lazily. "Bedtime for the mortal children in the family" an enormous laugh rippled from Emmet "MOM" screeched Bella "I'm fifteen and your attempting to send me to bed at the same time as a seven year old!" "Now, now Bella I will not have you shouting like that in this home. While your under my roof, you will go to bed when I say young lady." She finished with a motherly glare._

It was a typical family moment, teenage daughter yelling at over bearing mom.

But Esme wasn't Bella's mom, even though Bella seemed very comfortable with calling her that.

This wasn't the factor that disturbed me most of all, in the vision both of them appeared to be in on our secret and neither one was appalled by the situation.

In fact they seemed too comfortable!

Bella's head was slumped on my lap and Thomas was in the arms of Rose, they were anything but afraid.

"Would anybody like to fill the rest of us in?" grunted Rosalie

"I'd be happy to; it would seem your mother wants to adopt Bella and Thomas into our own dysfunctional household!" I barked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Turning Point**

**Edward POV**

_Oopps, I should have known they would see me wanting to ask Carlisle about the possibility..._

_What? Esme wants this? Well I suppose it would be the smart thing to do, we all care for them deeply…_

_Right on, I can't wait to see that little dude grow up!_

_This. Is. Exactly. What I wanted! Yes! UH-HU-GO ESME- I love my mom!_

_Oh, hmm this will be… a good thing. Defiantly not gonna kill them, you can do it Jasper your strong a military man you can easily control yourself… _

_I LOVE seeing the future! Bella will need a new wardrobe, she suits blue, I smell shopping…_

"STOP! We need to discuss how this will work, is it even a possibility? We need to have a vote."

* * *

It was decided then, seven votes yes.

They were going to be part of the family.

A family of blood drinking vampires, and fragile blood pumping humans.

Great idea!

Of course I could have said no, but that would entail letting them go and allowing them to be separated.

It was not a possibility.

Now all that was left, was to see if they would join us?

**Bella POV**

I was…

Gob smacked.

Shocked.

Speechless.

Overwhelmed.

They wanted us, they wanted me.

I'd already come to terms with the fact that I'd lose my brother, but now there was a strong possibility that we could stay together forever.

The tears escaped from my eyes and I swept them away with the back of my hand, how embarrassing!

"Oh Bella, please don't cry! I'm sorry we should never have suggested it, I take it back!" Hushed Edward

"No it's not that, it's just- you want me too!"

"Of course we do!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Carlisle took the lead, "Dearest Bella, we would love nothing more than to welcome you, both of you into our family. You may not know but me and Esme adopted all of our children as we cannot conceive, however we love them as if they were our own. But its up to you, we will leave you to discuss it for a moment, come now kids."

And with that they were gone.

I sat staring into space, thousands of questions spinning through my mind.

I suddenly remembered the small boy sat motionless on my knee, he was being un-characteristically quiet.

"Well, what do you think Tommie? You wanna be a Cullen?" I joked.

He bit down on his bottom lip, staring directly at me with a mischievous grin.

"I do, I do, I really do! Pweez Bella I waan-naa be a Cullen!" He screeched launching himself on me, how could I deny him? He had even separated the word into two syllables!

I heard a stifled giggle from the corridor, or maybe I was just going crazy, but what the heck!

"Well guess what? I wanna be a Cullen too!"

"You do?" He gawped

"I do, I do, I really do!" Flinging him over my shoulder, I laughed.

Surprise rippled through my body, I had laughed. For many days I had thought I would never laugh again, with that notion I laughed again.

My laughter was extremely significant; it marked the beginning of the end of my sorrow.

Of course I would still grieve the loss of my parents, but I would be able to smile again.

It was a turning point.

Bella desperately needed someone to lend their shoulder to her and become the greatest possible friend; God knows she deserved at least that.

I promised myself I would be that friend, her confident I would make her happy again.


End file.
